Office Pranks
by Piper Griffin
Summary: Ben got rescued by Michel when he was running from six six in the rain. Ben lost six six but was also lost himself. Michel got Ben out of the rain and took care of him the office with everyone. Once he saw ben's watch he does everything he can to get the watch. Will ben get out of the office?
1. Chapter 1

Kristan Leclerc  
Ms. Stankey  
8/22/13  
Period 4

Office Pranks 

Offices can be a captivating and an amusing place that could almost strain your eyes. They can educate, be funny at some times, busy, and, also, so dull that you feel like you have gone colorblind. In an office, people are supposed to work exceptionally hard, get their work in before the deadline hits, then go home. Although on dingy, worthless, slow days the people in the office get so bored that they play games on their computer, talk to coworkers, or get ahead on their paperwork or sales. But getting super ahead can only take so long. So, they eventually mindlessly go back to the first two choices. Most educated and customary people that live normal lives just like everyone else think offices are dull and boring. But they have never been in the erratic mysterious office of Michael Barn.

Once on a very rainy day, a 13 year old boy named Ben Ericson was lost in the rain, searching for a shelter with a phone. His eyes are moving constantly listening intently while head is down to his chest, arms crossed and rubbing his shoulders to keep warm. He runs till he is tired while looking for at least some place to get him out of this rain. Then while walking in misery, he sees a security guard out of the corner of his eye. The security guard is going into smooth gray and white building. It has six wide windows going across the top floor and two windows going across the bottom floor. There is a gate just above the parking lot to stop anyone from coming in at night. There are also two large glass doors to enter the building. All of a sudden, Ben is filled with joy, pumped up, and immediately runs to catch the security guard. He is filled with adrenaline and no one has ever seen him run this fast. Ben also sees more cars pulling up in the drive way. So, he just runs faster for no reason at all. Once inside, there is a sigh of relief in his body and he bends down and puts his hands on his knees. Once Ben looks up he sees a counter with a cabinet of a variety of muffins. The guard is behind the counter holding tongs and behind him is his desk that only has a small chair, tons of papers, and a lamp. As Ben looks at the security guard, he sees that he only has a flashlight onside of his belt and keys on the other side. He looks at the guard strangely because he thought would be more geared up or at least have a decent desk. Then in a moment's notice the guard says, "Are you going to buy something or are you just going to sit there?!"

Ben comes out of his state and says, "Yeah. Ummmmm. Can I use your phone?" Right after he says that Michel walks in the building. Michel is very well dressed, always wears a suit except at night time, he has short brown hair greased backed, has a teddy bear face, kind eyes, and dressy black shoes. He sees the guard and Ben talking and listens in while still walking toward the elevator.

"Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to let anyone one use anything unless they buy something." said the guard.

Then Michel storms to the counter while saying, "O, Come on! You telling me that you won't let this little boy—"

Michel gets interrupted and Ben says, "Hey!"

"Sorry. Boy. Use the phone without buying your stupid muffins!" Michel said.

Guard says, "Sorry. It's the owner's demands."

Michel says, "Well your owner sucks!" He leans toward the guard and yells.

Guard says, "The owner works for you?!"

Michel says, "Well I will give him a stern talking to."

Guard says, "He is your right hand man."

Michel says, "Then I will demote him." Ben is looking at these two old men fight and it looks like two children fighting over a toy. He has absolutely no idea what is going on or who these guys are. He is just staring with blank stare acting like he is not at all confused. "You know what, me and…" Michel pauses, puts his hand up, and points at Ben asking, "What's your name?"

Ben says, "Ben."

Michel says, "Bennnn, will go upstairs, he can use the phone, have a blanket, eat a muffin and not pay for it!" There is silence and Michel walks over to Ben. Ben is still holding his arms a little but not as much as before. He is also in shock that this guy would yell at a security guard like that. "Would you like to go to my office with me, use the phone and get some hot cocoa?" Michel says.

Ben says, "Sure." Ben is kind of nervous about this guy, but in a strange way he trusts him. Michel takes off his jacket, puts it on Ben, and gently leads him toward the elevator. The elevator has a sliver door and when it opens you see mirrors all around the top half of the wall and the bottom has dark red carpeting. They both enter the elevator and Michel presses floor 3. As Ben is waiting in the elevator with Michel's jacket on him, he has all types of thoughts going through his head. He doesn't know what to think. He doesn't whether to trust Michel or not, continue to go with him, or what he should do. Right Ben is so cold and shocked that he doesn't even want to think right now.


	2. In the office

Kristan Leclerc

8/29/13

Ms. Stuckey

Bricaloge

As I walk into the office, I see a gray coach leaning against the wall on the right, a green healthy plant and a coat rack next to it, then a reception desk straight ahead. Michel directs me straight ahead with his hand then to the left. I look up and gaze at so many things with intense and widening eyes. I have never seen an office before except the principal's office. It looks like a group of friends sitting down, doing their own thing at a party. Except it was a very quiet party. As Michel and I are walking toward his manager's office, he suddenly stops me at the reception desk and says very loudly, "Hello everyone. I would just like to make an announcement. This boy that I found out in the rain is freezing and would like some hot cocoa. Jim and Ally will you please, since-"

He is cut off and Ally and Jim go to me and take me into the break room saying "Yeah, O definitely." They hold me so tight and rub their hands up and down my shoulders while they walk me to the break room." It felt so good like my mom was their getting me away from danger.

Michel says "Thank you. So he will be spending the day with us until his parent or guardian shows up. I don't want any of you to give him a bad time or be mean to him in any way. Ok."

Even though I was in the break room getting warmed up I could still hear the co-workers complain. Co-worker says, "Does that mean you will send Jim and Ally to take care of me if I come in cold and wet?"

Michel says, "Come on! He's a little kid, he hasn't grown up yet. Be reasonable!"

A coworker in his early twenty's stands up and says "I'm technically still a kid if I come in cold, wet, and scared will I get taken care of?"

Michel is getting very frustrated and feels like he is being pushed into a corner, so his natural reaction is to point both his hands out fully widened and say, "Fine! If you want to get cold, wet, and frightened then go ahead. But right now that kid is our first priority!" The coworkers look offended by what Michel said but don't seem surprised at it. I don't think this is the first time Michel has done something crazy like this.

Moving into the break room, Jim and Ally are making me feel at home. Jim is making me hot coca with marshmallows and Ally is getting me dried up with a towel. I don't have any other clothes here and this office doesn't have a dryer. So Ally just tries to pat me down and soak all the water out with a towel. While Jim is bringing the hot cocoa to the table, Ally sees a huge scratch mark on my leg. Her face immediately turns shocked and worried like a cat that just saw really interesting. She motions Jim to come here and says, "Jim." Jim walks over to me with the hot cocoa and sets it down. "Look at this", Ally says. Jim all of a sudden had the same look Ally made within a second of looking at my leg.

Jim says, "I'll go get the first aid kit." I want to look at my leg to see how bad it was but I also don't want to look at my leg seeing Ally and Jim's faces. I remember bumping my leg against a wooden fence while I running in the rain. Then tripping and falling down. But I didn't feel anything. It didn't feel like I got a huge scratch on my leg. When Jim comes back, he and Ally put hydrogen peroxide on my cut, clean it up, put Neosporin on it, and then bandage it up. All of us go back to Jim's desk and drink hot scocoa. Ally goes back to her desk, Jim gets back to work, and I play computer games.


End file.
